Various practical processed have been previously suggested for preparing crystalline electrode materials that are useful for making lithium-ion reversible electrodes for battery applications. For example, WO 2005/062404 describes a process that includes heating precursors of the electrode material to obtain a melt and cooling the melt in order to induce solidification thereof and obtain the crystalline electrode material. The industrial implementation of this process remains unsatisfactory since the process is a batch process that requires a full thermal cycle, thereby increasing cost and/or reducing productivity.